


The Reaping

by darkjin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/pseuds/darkjin
Summary: Each year, a candidate for the Reaping is given to the King.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 271
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/gifts).



Shit. 

The soldiers pounded on the outside door like a battering ram. “Open up! King’s Orders!”

The only King’s order that would occur today was the Reaping. The Reaping occurred once a year after the Harvest Festival. Based on some unknown criteria, soldiers would choose a household to Reap. One member of that household would be taken; the person taken was typically the young daughters. The person Reaped was never seen again.

Axel looked at his wife and his twin 10-year-old sons. While they didn’t have young daughters, he wouldn’t take that chance that they would be chosen. “Hide,” he whispered, gesturing to the hidden floor cellar.

Axel helped Lora and the kids inside then moved to close the door. Lora resisted, gesturing for him to join them. Axel shook his head. He would be the sacrifice, to keep his family safe. He closed the door, and quickly covered the opening with the rug and moved the dining table on top.

He was barely done when the soldiers broke through the door.

“By order of King Hakon, this household is ordered to produce its residents for the Reaping.”

Axel straighten and looked at the five soldiers now inside his home. “It’s just me.” He gave a small shrug. “I’m a widower. There’s no one else to present.”

The soldiers ignored him. Three of them proceeded inside to search the rooms. Axel could hear crashes as their belongings were thrown about. 

The lead soldier came up to Axel, appraising him. “I guess you’ll do.”

They manhandled him, one soldier forcing his arms behind and tied them together tightly. The journey to the castle seemed like it took hours. Axel knew it couldn’t have taken that long but he felt as if he was frog marched for miles. He ached.

As they approached the castle, Axel could feel his heart thump in his chest with fear. This was it. He would never see his family again.

They passed the gates without comment and proceeded inside. Axel quickly became lost as they wound through the corridors and stairs. They ended in what looked like a luxurious spa.

Dominating the washroom was a large tub, already filled with water. Axel could see little bottles and grooming materials lined up neatly beside it on a tray. Two women were inside waiting.

“This is the candidate chosen for the Reaping.”

“Oooh! It’s been a while since we got a man.” The older woman said. She came to Axel, almost purring as she touched his chest.

The younger woman seemed to have no patience. “Whatever. Just strip him already so we can finish.”

“What’s going on?” Axel asked.

The older woman smiled. “We’re just going to clean you up.”

“Why?”

“So you’ll be presentable for King Hakon. We can’t have you appearing like a peasant.”

Axel pressed, “What’s going to happen to me? Presented for what?”

“That’s entirely up to King Hakon. Our job is to make you presentable.” The older woman gestured to the soldiers. “Come now, he’s harmless enough. Untie him and let us clean him up.”

The younger woman looked skeptical. “He’s kinda feral-looking. Sure he’s not going to attack us?”

Axel was affronted. He would never harm a woman. “I won’t attack you.”

She just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Just get out of those clothes.”

The soldiers undid his bounds. Instead of leaving, they remained inside the washroom.

When Axel didn’t immediately remove his clothes, the younger woman snapped, “You don’t have anything we haven’t seen before. Get out of those clothes and into the bath. The water is getting cold.”

Blushing, Axel shyly removed his clothes. No one has seen him naked except for his wife. He tried to cover himself with his hands, embarrassed at being so exposed. He had to forego his modesty to get into the tub but quickly covered himself again.

The women didn’t waste time. They scrubbed his skin so hard, he was sure he lost a few layers of skin. They even took a pumice stone to scrub at the callouses on his hands and feet. They weren’t rough with him, but they didn’t take care either. He was like a show dog they were grooming for a show. 

He startled a bit when they reached for his cock.

“Hey! Watch it!”

The younger women told him, “We need to trim your hair there too. It’s unruly.”

“No.”

She just looked at the soldiers. They prompted came and forced his hands away. Holding him in place for her to get near with a small pair of scissors.  
“I would stay very still. These are sharp and I don’t think you want me accidentally cutting your penis.”

Axel froze.

She trimmed away his pubic hair and he felt like a young pubescent boy with little hair down there. He did have to admit that his penis did look bigger once she was done. But it felt weird that he was nearly bare down there, especially when he still had hair on his chest and legs.

Axel didn’t protest when they dried him with a towel. Then rubbed perfumed lotion into his skin. Show dog getting prepped for a show indeed.

Axel did protest when he saw what they wanted him to wear. It was a white lacy lingerie obviously designed for a woman.

“Oh hell no! I’m not wearing that!” 

The older woman explained, “This is what the candidates for the Reaping wear when they first meet the King. Traditional.”

“I don’t give a fuck. I’m not wearing that.”

The soldiers manhandled him so he was face down on the floor. Axel wasn’t a small man, and over the years he had built some muscle while working on the farm. But he was no match for the three soldiers that forced him into position.

He was forced into a white corset, tightened so he couldn’t take a deep breath. The corset ended just below his nipples, leaving them exposed. The skimpy panties were open at his crotch, leaving his penis and asshole exposed. The corset was connected to white thigh-high stockings, which felt funny against his hairy legs. Over the corset was another white lacey layer that flared at the bottom like he was wearing a short dress. It didn’t quite cover his penis.

His hands were forced behind and they were tied together once again, leaving him exposed.

Axel felt like a cheap prostitute.

The older woman appraised him. Then she reached into a small drawer and took something out.

“Open your mouth.”

Axel didn’t obey. They could go fuck themselves. After forcing him into the lingerie, he wasn’t cooperating for shit.

The younger women sighed, then grabbed something that he couldn’t see. The soldiers forced him to his knees and his head up. Without foreplay, she grabbed his right nipple and forced a nipple clamp on it. The sharp teeth of the clamp forced him to shout. The older woman took the opportunity to force a pill between his lips.

Before Axel could spit the pill out, it immediately dissolved on his tongue leaving a powdery, bitter aftertaste.

What the fuck was that?

Before he could protest further, a second nipple clamp was applied to his left nipple. With that shout, they forced a bright red ball gag into his mouth.

Tears began running down his eyes, blurring his vision. The women applied makeup to his tearing eyes. He was sure the makeup was running down his cheeks with his tears. They didn’t seem to care.

He could only hope they were done.

He felt completely emasculated.

The soldiers lead him out, with the older woman following. They led him to a grand bedroom. The opulence of the room could only mean this was the King’s bedroom.

Axel’s thoughts were racing. What was the point of making him wear women’s clothing and makeup. He wasn’t a woman. It wasn’t like they could rape him like his wife, a woman, right? Even with the clothing and makeup, he was still a man. He didn’t have a vagina.

While Axel’s thoughts were twirling around in confusion, they forced him on the bed. The soldiers undid his bounds just long enough to secure his hands to the headboard.

The older woman then knelt between his legs. He tried to twist away, but he couldn’t move very far. She then forced a pill inside his anus. He could feel it dissolving like the pill in his mouth did.

What the fuck!

Then they all left.

Axel struggled, trying to find a weakness in his bounds but found none.

As he waited for whatever was next, he felt like he was developing a fever. He felt so hot and his skin began to crawl. He couldn’t lay still. He needed to move. And his anus felt weird. He didn’t know what he needed, but he started fidgeting as he lost all thought.

Axel didn’t know how much time past. Felt like an eternity. He couldn’t think of anything except for his crawling skin and how feverish he felt. Fidgeting didn’t seem to help. He was missing something. But he didn’t know what, and he couldn’t stop.

Then…

“Aren’t you a pretty gift.”

King Hakon towered over him, looking at him with lust. Axel didn’t understand. He just knew his skin was crawling and he needed something.

King Hakon lowered his hand in a caress against Axel’s chest. “It’s not often I get big men as candidates for the Reaping.” His hand toyed with the nipple clamps. “And in case you’re curious, the answer is yes.”

Axel’s confusion must have been clear because King Hakon explained, “I accept you as my concubine for the next year. We are going to have so much fun together.”

Concubine? Wasn’t that a position for women, though?

King Hakon continued to caress Axel. And the caresses felt… good. Each time King Hakon touched him, his skin didn’t crawl. Axel found himself leaning into the touches, craving more.

Axel didn’t know why, but he needed whatever King Hakon was doing to him.

King Hakon explored his new concubine. 

This candidate was large, and it was apparent he worked on the farms before being chosen. His attendants did a magnificent job preparing him. They knew his tastes, and the lingerie was perfect. He especially appreciated that they didn’t hide the man’s cock so he could play with it.

He could see the running makeup, and it stirred him. This strong man was his now. He controlled this new concubine. The man’s past didn’t matter. King Hakon loved how each new concubine was born anew in this bed, craving his touch.

First with his hands, King Hakon explored every inch of the concubine’s body. He loved how his concubine whimpered when his hand left, how needy the concubine was for his touch. When he tugged on the nipple clamps, the concubine’s whimpers are delightful.

Almost without realizing it, his concubine was spreading his legs inviting King Hakon to touch him there.

King Hakon pulled away. The concubine whined loudly behind the ball gag. 

“So needy. Don’t worry. We’re not done. I just want to remove my clothes. Give you that skin to skin contact.”

The concubine didn’t seem to understand. No matter. They would proceed on King Hakon’s timetable.

Now completely bare, King Hakon climbed on top of his concubine, laying on top of him skin-to-skin. The concubine settle some at the resumed touch. King Hakon gave small kisses to the concubine, starting at his neck. The concubine raised his head in complete submission, giving him complete access. Slowly, he worked his way down. King Hakon avoid the concubine’s very erect cock, and kissed down his legs.

The concubine back arched in pleasure at the contact. King Hakon loved his reactions, so pure and without pretense. King Hakon couldn’t wait to see his reactions as he was being fucked.

The concubine leaned into his touch, and King Hakon knew if the concubine wasn’t gagged, he would be panting and begging. He continued his caresses, ramping up their arousal to an inferno.

Now was time to remove the gag. King Hakon caressed his concubine’s face gently. Then he removed the gag.

“Please, please, don’t stop,” his concubine begged.

King Hakon couldn’t resist those lips. He kissed him deeply, dominating the concubine. The concubine moaned.

King Hakon grabbed the oil beside the bed and warmed it in his hand. He massaged the concubine, indulging him. Their first time together could only happen once, and King Hakon felt generous.

King Hakon grabbed more oil and reached down to stroke the concubine’s cock. “Oh yes, please, more, more.” The concubine was out of his mind with need. His need to be touched was very arousing.

He then dipped his hand lower between the concubine’s legs, already spread so wide. He circled the rim of the concubine and oh, did the concubine love that. “That feels good. More. I need you to touch me.”

King Hakon slipped a finger inside. The concubine just started babbling nonsense. The finger went in easy, and he could feel the concubine pushing out to make entry easier. He inserted a second finger easily. His fingers glided in and out, stretching. Finally, he added a third finger.

“Do you like that?” King Hakon asked.

The concubine nodded. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” The concubine really was a cock hungry slut.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

King Hakon withdrew his fingers. Applying a thin layer of oil to his cock, he pressed inside of the concubine for the first time. His body was warm and welcoming, with a tightness that suggested he hadn’t been fucked before, hadn’t learned up to relax yet. King Hakon groaned. This concubine was his. His cock hungry slut.

He thrusted in harder, knowing his cock hungry slut could take it. The concubine gasped then whimpered in pain. King Hakon could see new tears streaming down his concubine’s face. That was so sexy. 

King Hakon continued thrusting his cock in the warm hole. “Tell me you love being fucked.”

Even as tears continuing running down his face, the concubine nodded. “Yes, yes, yes.”

He ramped up the speed. He could be as rough as he liked. The cock hungry slut loved every minute. It was obvious in the concubine’s leaking cock. 

King Hakon was again reminded what it was like having a male Reaping. And this one was so good. The concubine was on the larger side, a little rough looking. King Hakon could see how this man might have been overlooked in favor of another candidate but he was glad this one was chosen. He could be rough and not have to worry about breaking his concubine in half.

“You’re my cock hungry slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” The concubine seemed unable to form any other words. His body still leaned into King Hakon’s touch, still open to whatever King Hakon wanted to do to him. 

The power was overwhelmingly arousing.

King Hakon picked up the concubine’s legs, and bent the man in half. The concubine moaned in pleasure. No more evidence of pain. He was dripping precum, even without any stimulation to his cock.

“You’re going to come on my cock alone.”

The concubine's moans ramped up. And he took it. But King Hakon knew he could take more. King Hakon wished he could breed him. The concubine was made to be his bitch in heat.

King Hakon reached down and twisted the nipple clamps on the concubine. The concubine screamed then came. 

Seeing the control he had over his new concubine tipped King Hakon over to orgasming as well. With one last thrust, he withdrew. 

The concubine looked completely wrecked. Running makeup, red wrists, red nipples, and still dressed in the white corset and lingerie. Still, something was missing.

King Hakon reached into the drawer and pulled out a plug. He shoved the plug into the concubine, and the concubine took it with a pained grunt. The plug stopped his come from leaking out.

There. The plug’s jeweled based winked at him. Perfect.

King Hakon scooped some of the concubine’s come from his stomach and smeared it over the concubine’s face. He forced his mouth open, forcing the concubine to taste himself. “There. You’re all mine now.”

King Hakon wished he could remove the shackles binding the concubine from the bed. But he knew that when the drugs wore off in a couple of hours, his delightful concubine won’t be so accommodating. 

That’s ok. It will take time to fully train the concubine to accept his place as King Hakon’s cock hungry slut.

In the meantime, King Hakon looked forward to Reaping this candidate.


End file.
